Sparks
by AnakinCaffrey
Summary: Just a short one-shot based off of Rising and Falling. Merry Christmas everyone!


**A/N: I asked MissKenobi which fic I should base this off of and she chose **_**Rising and Falling. **_**This is shortly before it though… and might be mentioned in **_**Before Rising and Falling,**_** if I ever update it. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! Actually, Happy Life Day! ;) **

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I looked over at my Master. He's been a close friend to me for several years and now he was my _Master._ He looked exhausted beyond belief. There hadn't been many pressing battles recently, so I couldn't quite understand why he was acting this way.

I propped myself up on my elbows and grew a bit concerned as he lay so still. "Master?" I whispered.

He sighed and looked at me with his big, beautiful, blue eyes. They always took my breath away and they _still _had that effect on me. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so tired? It's _Life Day!_" My voice sounded a bit too cheery and he didn't seem to like it very much right this moment.

"Shut up, Ahsoka," he groaned, pulling his pillow over his face. I was afraid that he might actually suffocate himself beneath it, but he wasn't putting very much pressure on it.

I frowned deeply at him. It hurt to hear _that _from him. He's been my Master for nearly five months, but he knew me better than that.

I thought back to all of the bedtime stories he'd told me just a few years ago when I was a youngling. He always had missions with Master Kenobi back then, but he always managed to come see me during the night. He wasn't a cruel or manipulative type of man. He was compassionate and my _best _friend. I'd fallen for him almost a year ago, to be honest.

I kept hearing stories about him on the HoloNet and they impressed me, but that wasn't why I'd fallen for him. I knew the man behind the titles. He hadn't opened himself up to anyone like he'd opened himself up to me. Sure, there were times when I didn't quite understand what he'd been talking about, but I tried my best to listen to him and comfort him.

He always seemed so down and I didn't know what to do. Recently, he's been acting like a grouch and I didn't appreciate how he said mean and hurtful things to me sometimes.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped and looked at his concerned, yet _very _handsome, face. The pillow was now on his chest. How could he look this good at twenty-five? He's been through so much, lost so much. I had a feeling that I didn't even know the half of his life though and that made things much worse.

I bit my lip, casting my gaze somewhere away from him. His attractiveness always made me lose my concentration. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, Master."

He sat up a bit, tossing the pillow towards the foot of the bed. His eyes dulled and became sadder than normal. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. You know I care about you, Ahsoka. You're my Padawan."

My chest tightened and I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I was _just _his _Padawan._ He got up and walked closer to me, dragging his heavy boots across the carpeted floor. He sat in front of my legs on the bed, resting his hand on my hip. "Okay, something's wrong. Talk to me, Snips."

I put my hand on top of his, feeling the warmth of his flesh hand beneath his glove, and closed my eyes. "I'm fine, Master, really."

"Ahsoka," he snapped. He was getting frustrated because I wouldn't tell him what was on my mind. To be honest, a lot of things were on my mind. Everything revolved around him though. I couldn't think about something without him popping into the front of my thoughts.

"Master, I mean it," I said desperately. "Stop trying to get me to say something to you. Just go back to your bed."

I rolled away from him. I sensed his emotional pain and confusion along with the frustration, but there was nothing I could say to him. I'd fallen in love with him and he hadn't realized that. I knew he was a man of the law. He wouldn't disobey the Order by reciprocating my feelings. I had no chance whatsoever with him.

Even with my eyes closed, I could see him. I thought back to the day I'd been assigned as his Padawan. He'd definitely been shocked, but I'd felt something else beneath the surprise.

I'd almost gotten him killed on the first day, though I tried to tell him I'd saved his life. He'd been frustrated with me and I couldn't help but think that maybe something else was getting to him. The last five years were nice and comforting, so why had becoming his Padawan been horrible?

After we'd blown up the shield generator on Christophsis, I'd been awaiting some massive reprimand, but he hadn't yelled at me. He sat beside me and talked to me a bit, boosting my spirit. He looked more than comfortable with me and he'd made me feel so much better. From the moment our eyes and smiles met, I knew there had been something more than just partnership or friendship between us.

"I'm not just your Master, Ahsoka. I'm your friend. I want to be here to help you get through whatever problem you're having. I know I haven't been acting like myself lately and I apologize. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I rolled over onto my back and his hand landed on my stomach. He hadn't been expecting me to roll over so quickly. I clutched his hand and held it where it was while staring up into his widened eyes. I felt like electricity had just gone off between us and it felt _good._

He stared into my eyes for a few moments before pulling his hand away from my skin. After he removed his hand from my body, the area burned. I wanted to feel him touch me like that, but I could see that he didn't want to…

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away from me. I could see the slight blush creeping across his face as he tried to hide it from me. "That was inappropriate."

I smiled and reached out towards him with my right hand. I rubbed his shoulder a bit until he looked at me. "It's okay," I whispered, smiling at him.

The way he looked at me was different from how Rex and the clones looked at me. I could see a bit of regret in Rex's eyes every time we met for a briefing. He and I had been… _close _before, without Anakin's knowledge.

Rex and I had only been together for a month. I hadn't kissed him, nor did I do anything else with him. He was pushing me too quickly and pressuring me into things that I didn't want to do.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing important."

He grabbed my wrist and held it gently as I continued to rub his shoulder. He looked a little happier and alive. I smiled wider at him and he laughed lightly. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

His mechanical hand lifted to tap the right side of my mouth. "How does your smile always make me feel better?"

My heart began to race faster. I stared up at him for a few more moments before he frowned. "What's wrong?" he whispered, looking down at my body. "You're shaking, Ahsoka."

I sat up and he put his hand on my lower back. I hadn't realized that I'd been shaking until now. Everything about him made me want him so much. He was so… words couldn't even describe him. He was perfect, to say the least. His actions and words had such an impact on me…

I turned a bit to look at him. I could see the concern once again, the smile completely gone. "Again, it's nothing."

He shook his head and pushed himself off of my bed. He ran his mechanical hand through his hair, putting his flesh hand on his hip. "It's me, isn't it?" He groaned and turned to face me, relaxing his hands. "Am I doing something wrong?"

I shook my head and that must have prompted him to continue. "Am I making you uncomfortable? If I am, I'm so sorry. I want you to like being here with me. I want you to –"

I got up and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my right montral against his chest. "Stop worrying so much. You aren't doing anything wrong."

He sighed in relief and his heartbeat picked up. I loved hearing how it sounded. I closed my eyes and smiled as his arms wound around me tightly, rubbing my back gently. "Then tell me what _is _going on."

"I got you something for Life Day, Master."

I pulled myself away from him – very reluctantly – and ran into the refresher. He wasn't very observant in here, so I'd chosen to hide his gift in the cabinet beneath the sink.

I pulled out a tiny box and instantly felt horrible. Inside was a _friendship _ring. I gave him one and the other was for me. I'd been wearing mine, but he hadn't realized it. Again, he wasn't very observant. What if he didn't want this pitiful piece of jewelry? He was a man and a warrior… and I'm his Padawan.

I could just imagine the ridicule I'd be given if he told anyone. "_So what did your Padawan get you?_"

"_Some stupid ring_." I could just imagine the laughter from whoever he would talk to and from himself. This was a pathetic gift…

"Ahsoka?" His soothing voice calling out to me brought me back to reality. I bit my lip and almost shoved the box back under the sink, but the door slid open. I jumped and tossed the box back towards a wall.

His left eyebrow cocked a bit. I stared at him, nervous and slightly afraid. "I can't find the gift," I whispered, trying to sound convincing.

His right hand flew out and the box flew into it. I gasped and reached out for it. "No! Master, don't!"

He held it up above his head. This was why I hated being shorter than him. He had the advantage over me in situations like this. "Master, please!"

"Ahsoka, sit down," he said calmly. I continued to reach up, putting a hand on his chest in the process, and he just stood there, watching me. "_Now._"

I stared into his eyes and obeyed. I sat on the toilet and bowed my head. "Don't open it, please…" I pleaded, closing my eyes.

"Why?"

"It's stupid. Just save me the pain of hearing your jokes and give it back to me."

I heard the paper being torn away from the edges of the box and my eyes snapped up to his face. He looked determined to _not _listen to me. "Master, please!"

He let the wrapping paper fall to the floor and he opened the box. He gently took the ring out of the box and set the box down onto the sink counter. "This is stupid?"

"I told you it –"

"Ahsoka, it's perfect."

"I'm sorry if I've – wait. _What?_" I looked up at his face to see that he was completely serious.

"I said it's perfect," he repeated. "Why would you think this is stupid?"

"It's a _ring_, Master. Think about it. You're a strong man that leads a war. I'm the Padawan learner fighting alongside you and I just got you a piece of jewelry for Life Day. It's such a _pathetic _gift."

He smiled weakly. "It's not as pathetic as the gift I got you."

I sighed and lowered my head into my left palm. "I'm such a failure."

He knelt down in front of me and rubbed my leg. "No."

His hand lifted to my chin and gently lifted my head. "You're not a failure, Ahsoka. I love this gift." He smiled at me widely and released me. He removed his left glove and tossed it to the floor.

I sighed, not entirely believing him. He held the ring towards me and stared into my eyes. "Would you do me the honor of placing it on my finger?" he chuckled.

"If you're going to make fun –"

"I'm not trying to make fun of you."

I looked at his mechanical hand and took the ring from it. I lifted his flesh hand and slid the ring onto the proper finger. I was a bit surprised that he didn't have a wedding ring on. How could he look this good, act this wonderful, and _not _be married?

He gently lifted my hand into his and held it tightly for a moment. His thumb rubbed over my ring and he smiled. "I wondered where this had come from and now I see. Don't be ashamed of this gift, Ahsoka. I love it. It's got to be one of the best things I've ever received." He laughed and looked away from me for a moment. "Well, second to my lightsaber."

I laughed and leaned forward. He caught me and held me against him tightly. "Thank you, Master. I'm glad you like –"

"_Love _it."

I smiled and kissed his warm neck. I hadn't realized that I'd just overstepped my boundaries as his apprentice until he stiffened up. I pulled back and fell back onto the floor a little. He stared at me like someone had just died before his eyes. "M-master, I'm s-sorry," I whispered, my voice shaking.

He looked distant and _haunted._ "F-f-forgive m-me p-please…"

He shook his head and reached out towards me, resting his hand on my ankle. "There's nothing to forgive. Don't be afraid of me, Ahsoka."

"Don't tell the Council," I pleaded.

"I won't. Relax, please."

I felt so nervous and so afraid of him right now. If he told the Council, I would get into so much trouble. I didn't want him to hate me. "Hey," he whispered, rubbing my ankle.

I looked up at him, seeing a blurred vision of his form. He scooted closer to me and wiped my eyes. "It's Life Day, Ahsoka. I don't want you to cry."

I smiled a little as he gently wiped my cheeks. "There's the smile I love to see."

I laughed lightly and wiped my eyes a bit before looking up at him. He seemed to be a bit clearer to see now. His face wasn't too far from mine and his eyes were full of concern. I felt nervousness rolling off of him in waves and I wondered what he was thinking. How could _he _be so nervous?

"Happy Life Day, Ahsoka."

"Happy Life Day, Master Skywalker."

He smiled and lowered his hand to my shoulder, rubbing gently. "I still haven't given you your gift, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

I laughed. "You liked my terrible gift, so don't worry."

"Promise you won't get upset with me?"

I nodded. "I promise."

"Close your eyes," he whispered, swallowing a bit too audibly for my liking.

I gave him a curious look before doing as he said. I closed my eyes and tensed up a little. I managed to slow my breathing down a bit so I could listen to him.

I heard him moving and then I felt his hand slide down from my shoulder to my waist. I felt his warm breath on my face and I was half tempted to open my eyes. Within moments, his nervousness burst and his lips pressed against mine.

He felt so warm and so… _good._ I was a bit surprised at first, but I gave in all too quickly. The feeling made shivers run up my spine and it felt like electricity was flowing between our mouths.

I put my hands on his sides and moved my lips with his. His lips parted halfway through the kiss and I slid my tongue out of my mouth and against his lips, tasting his sweetness.

_This _was my first kiss. _He _was my first kiss.

His lips moved quickly against mine and I felt him push me back a bit until I was lying on the cool floor. I bent my knees at his sides and embraced him.

The kiss only lasted about a minute and it was the best minute of my life.

I loved the feeling of his lips against mine, but I knew this was wrong. I pushed him off of me and slid out from under him, pushing myself off of the floor. I was breathing heavily as I sat down on the toilet again.

I glanced at him and he looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He stumbled to get up and quickly ran out of the refresher.

Watching him run like that made me think I'd done something horrible to him. I touched my lips and tears began to drip down my cheeks. As much as I'd loved the kiss, I wondered what I'd done wrong? I knew I had no experience with men, but that was no reason for him to hate me, right?

The door to the living area hissed to a close and his presence began to fade away as he distanced himself from the room. He took his nervousness with him and mine remained with me.

This had to be the best Life Day I'd ever experienced. Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One and my Master, had just given me my first kiss and it had been wonderful.

"Happy Life Day," I muttered to myself as I gazed out of the small window in the corner of the refresher.

Small snowflakes were falling from the dark, Coruscant sky.


End file.
